Problema existencial
by ILSly
Summary: Hermione tiene una queja muy clara que dejarnos a nosotros los Fickers..


_**Hola chicos y chicas, antes de disfrutar de esta miniviñeta debo comentarles algo que me tiene severamente indignada.**_

_**Resulta que esta semana; en la red social Facebook y sus emergentes paginas Pottericas, una gran gran amiga colega ficker encontro que en una de las nombradas paginas le habían PLAGIADO uno de sus fics.**_

_**La dueña/o de la pagina fue cuestionada al respecto y su burda excusa fue que: "hace tiempo que avisaba que ella tomaba fics que le gustaban y los publicaba" y digo yo...¿Porque diablos no dices de quien son estos fics originalmente? si te gustaron tanto...al menos da el link original para que el autor ORIGINAL sea albado, comentado y/o criticado...¿No?...mi amiga plagiada y yo estamos investigando TODOS los plagios de la pagina, y en el transcurso de la semana nos pondremos en contacto con los autores originales para que tomemos medidas contra el plagiador.**_

_**bueno..eso era todo. pronto sabran más de mi. ^^ **_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes originales pertenecen a Jo y la Warner. la idea del fiction es MIA..y hay de aquel que se le ocurra tomarmela. ¬¬**_

_**Dedicación: a todos ustedes queridos fickers..y a Hermy Granger del Grupo Dramione Historias de Amor que Debieron ser Contadas. ;)**_

_**Disfruten. :)**_

* * *

Para: Todos los fanfickers-

De: Hermione.

Razón de la misiva: Protesta y/o queja existencial.

Señoritas y Señoritos; vengo aquí a dejarles en claro una queja.

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado lo que se siente ser yo? ¿Se han preguntado lo que se siente ser objeto de SUS pervertidas y retorcidas fantasías?

¿Se han parado a pensar en que se siente no poder "gogglearte" a ti misma porque aparecen imágenes tuyas con un rubio imbecil y oxigenado de cosas que JAMAS pasaron ni pasaran?

En serio, ¿Qué tienen en el cerebro? ¿No tienen nada más que hacer? ¿Encuentran divertido y excitante colocarme a mí en esas situaciones depravadas? ¿No se suponen que ustedes me aman y admiran? ¿Cómo pueden hacerme eso?

He visto; y leído, cosas que francamente me preocupan.

Como por ejemplo… ¿Me pueden explicar que sucio fetiche tienen en colocarme en situaciones sexualmente enfermas con mi ex profesor de pociones? ¿En serio creen que me acostaría con un profesor? ¡Me ofenden!

Y ¿Por qué, en el nombre de Morgana, me colocan con todos y cada uno de los Mortifagos; de los cuales siempre termino perdidamente enamorada después que abusaron de mí? ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Están enfermas? ¿Creen que soy tan idiota? ¿Creen que soy alguna clase de adicta al sexo?

¿Cómo pueden transformar una situación tan horrible como la guerra que viví y luche por mantenerlos vivos a ustedes; en una orgia? En serio; no lo entiendo.

Eso me lleva a otro punto, ¿Cómo pueden siquiera imaginarme morreándome en pleno Hogwarts con cuanto estudiante se les ocurra? ¿Cómo pueden pensar que yo haría "eso" en los pasillos, salones, aula de maestros, bosque prohibido, terrenos del colegio y hasta en la cabaña de Hargid ¡Por Merlín!? Lo repito, no soy una ninfómana.

Me he visto en situaciones tan francamente ilógicas que a veces me pregunto si en verdad ustedes me aprecian y conocen. Me han enredado con mis mejores amigas; Luna y Ginny. ¿Creen que soy lesbiana? Pues no. Y si lo fuera… ¿con mis mejores amigas? ¿Por Dios en que piensan? Y luego como no tienen más que hacer me emparejan con la cara alargada de Parkinson… ¡Parkinson!...la primera vez que lo vi pensé que alucinaba… ¡Si nos odiábamos! ¿Cuándo pasaron ustedes los insultos que Parkinson y yo nos intercambiábamos en el colegio a apasionadas horas de sexo sadomasoquistas en un rincón oscuro? ¿Cómo fue que pasó eso?

De eso de las parejas femeninas tienen suficiente muestra, pero luego se ponen a pensar…

"claro, faltaba enredar a Hermione con su mejor amigo…"

Escuchen, lo voy a decir una sola vez…Harry es mi mejor amigo y ¡NADA MÁS!, ¿Quedo claro?

Pero bueno, todo es pasable hasta que me encuentro una y otra vez con lo mismo; estoy harta ya; y de esto es de lo que quería hablarles. ¿Hasta cuando van a dejar de colocarme en situaciones imposibles con Draco- idiota-que-me-llamo-sangre-sucia-Malfoy? ¿Creen que él, de entre todos los idiotas, se fijaría en mí? ¿Creen que no tengo amor propio para ir tras los calzones de quien me humillo durante 6 años de mi adolescencia? ¿Cómo es que la cara de asco permanente de él, de repente es una expresión de "amor eterno e incondicional" hacia mi persona? ¿Cómo es que los "sangre sucia" son un "te amo pero no te puedo tener"? en serio, vuestra salud mental me empieza a preocupar.

Ustedes tienen suerte de que mi esposo y la mayoría de los magos (Como Malfoy) tengan esa especie de fobia hacía la tecnología Muggle y de que; espero; jamás se enterarán de estas cosas aberrantes que ustedes hacen. Por desgracia Harry si llego a enterarse de vuestra existencia; ahora esta aquí junto a mí en una especie de shock producido por una imagen triple X de eso que ustedes llaman "Drarry" y les cuento que me costará regresarlo a la normalidad. Muchas Gracias.

Por mi parte me limito a pedirles que dejen de usarme como objeto sexual; busquen algo que hacer o usen otra fuente de desahogo…No me interesa que; solo háganlo. Sus fetiches me tienen sin cuidado.

PD: Si vuelvo a encontrar algo sobre mi pequeña hijita Rose con el hijo de Malfoy; tendremos problemas serios ustedes y yo. ¿Recuerdan el Opuggno que le lance a Ron en 6to? Bueno…se quedará corto.

Sinceramente: Hermione Jean Weasley Granger.

* * *

kisses.

IL


End file.
